


Day 3 Royai Week 2018 (Tea)

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Roy is lowkey scared of a thirteen year old, Royai Week 2018, Young Riza was a wily little punk, and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Riza has tried everything to ward off the pesky new apprentice, but he is persistent. Too persistent for his own good.





	Day 3 Royai Week 2018 (Tea)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Just btw, this oneshot is based of the picture prompt of the tea set sitting on the bed, in case you haven't guessed. Hope you enjoy!

For some reason, Roy was beginning to get the vibe that Master Hawkeye’s daughter disliked him.

Greatly.

Maybe it was the salty tea that magically appeared at his bedside each morning. It could have been the dead mouse awaiting in his right boot one day. Or perhaps it was just the fact that the girl seemed to… oh I don't know, _cease to exist_ anytime he was around.

Now, Roy was a very level headed young man. ...A level headed young man _not_ used to girls ignoring him.

And he was, if only slightly, irritated. But mostly intrigued.

It wasn't like he was looking for a summer girlfriend in Miss. Hawkeye, nor did he feel need to ensure the girl fell head-over-heels for him. However, they were going to be under the same roof for a while, and Master Hawkeye didn't make for very good company. He had hoped Miss. Hawkeye would at least accept him as a friend.

As it turned out, even _that_ might have been a far away dream based on how things were going currently.

Roy looked up from his studies at the sound of a chair being pushed back. His teacher stood, stretching out his hunched back, and turned his dull eyes to Roy.

“I seem to have hit a bit of a roadblock in my research boy; we will continue lessons tomorrow,” the man spoke in his dry tired voice. “If Riza asks, tell her I'm in my study- not to be disturbed.”

Roy nodded adamantly, glad to have a break from the dull reading. The warm sun called to him from the window and he ached to be outside. “Will do sir. Thank you.”

With that Roy nearly bounded up the small flight of stairs to where his freedom awaited him. As per usual, the boy noticed Riza was nowhere to be seen.

Grabbing an apple from off the countertop, the young apprentice meandered out the door and into the sunlight, pondering what to do with his newly aquired time. He could go into town and spend the few extra coins he had saved up on a popsicle or maybe a slice of pie… but it would be a very long, hot walk on a day like today. He could look for the nearby pond to cool off in, but that would mean getting his newly laundered clothing wet and fishy.

Eventually, Roy decided upon finding a tree to doze off under, until the sun had adequately soaked through his skin. With all the time he now spent indoors, it was greatly needed. Then, maybe he could go looking for Miss. Hawkeye.

The place of solace wound up being a large elm at the edge of the Hawkeyes’ yard that stretched at least forty feet tall. A lovely breeze had begun to rustle the leaves and Roy sighed in contentment as he nestled up against the trunk, setting the apple core down beside him.  

Oh yes. This was just what he needed.

Just as the boy tilted his head skyward to feel the warmth hit his face, a flash of yellow caught his eye between the branches far above.

He squinted, trying to make out the figure perched close to the top of the tree. Could that be…?

So this was where she always ran off to.

Roy couldn't hold back the smile that creeped onto his face as he stilled his movements. He was too far away to tell for sure, but it appeared the girl was leaning against a wide branch, reading.

“ _An odd place to read,_ ” Roy thought to himself in amusement.

At this point, Roy was aware he should probably leave to give her privacy, or go back to his nap, but a spark of a new idea caught in his brain. It would only be a harmless spook to get her back for all the pranks from the past few weeks.

Of course, there posed the problem of the eight foot trunk.

Roy spared another glance upward, marveling at how Miss. Hawkeye had gotten up there, book in hand. She must be some sort of spider monkey.

But hey, if a thirteen year old girl could to it, so could he.

So… Roy climbed.

 

*************

Climbing the tree was _far_ harder than it looked.

And the task hadn't looked that easy in the first place.

Growing up for most of his life in Central, Roy hadn't exactly had many opportunities to scale forty foot elms in his free time, and it showed. After nearly ten minutes of struggling, the apprentice finally found himself on the first branch; sporting a torn pant leg, and extremely scratched palms, sticky from sap.

Huffing, Roy looked up at his victim again, who was still relaxing languidly against her tree branch.

“You're more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?” He muttered under his breath, brushing the bark off his hands. Still, it was too late to give up now.

Roy was not afraid of heights, per say. He was, however, afraid of falling to his possible death. This fact was becoming all too clear to him as he boosted himself higher and higher. The branches up here were thinner, and they waved gently as he hoisted his weight upon them. None had cracked so far, but there was always a first.

Riza was probably around ten feet above him at this point, and had yet to look down at the intruder.

If he could just climb a _tiny_ bit higher, and stay behind her, the plan would still be salvageable.

The blonde seemed so engaged in her book, that she didn't noticed the stray sound of a scraping shoe, or the puffs of breath drawing closer to her back.

Finally, Roy pulled himself onto the branch directly behind his teacher’s daughter. Holding back a snicker, he leaned in close.

“Hi Miss Hawkeye!!!”

_Whomp!_

Riza jumped at the shout, instinctually slamming her book into the figure behind her.

The boy recoiled from the hit with a muffled cry of pain and surprise before losing his grip on the branch. Riza’s hand leapt out to grab his arm, but the outstretched hand only caught empty air.

Roy’s screams of terror echoed as he fell, while he tried desperately to grab a hold of a branch. So far, he had only succeeded in slamming into them. Amber eyes watched from above in shock as her victim bounced around like he was in some sort of off-kilter pinball machine

Eventually, flailing arms managed to wrap securely around a tree branch long enough to stop the boy’s fall.

At the moment, Riza was torn between feeling legitimate concern, edged with guilt, and wanting to shout “ _Well look what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into Mr. Apprentice!”._ Thankfully, the first instinct won out, and Riza scrambled down the tree worriedly.

Roy still kept his hold on the long branch, groaning in pain.

Wordlessly, Riza pulled him up and into a sitting position.

“You alright? That was quite a fall,” she spoke, brushing stray twigs out of his hair.

“You hit me with a book _!_ ”

Riza inched back, nearly laughing at the boy’s outburst. “Only ‘cause you startled me!” She replied rather defensively, trying to put on a mask of disdain. The concern was being smushed back into amusement. Who did this guy think he was?

Undeterred, Roy plowed on, his injuries seemingly forgotten. “Right in the nose! I didn't know a girl could hit that hard…”

“I can hit you harder if you want,” Riza deadpanned.

“No no, I'm just fine thank you.” He chuckled at that, wrinkling his nose experimentally. “Where in the world did you get reflexes that good?”

Riza shrugged, sitting back into the flat, forked part between branches. “I don't know. I’ve always been like that.”

“You're a weird girl. You know that Miss. Hawkeye?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“For one, you appear to have the ability to pop in and out of existence whenever you please, (a rare talent, if I do say so myself). And for another thing, my boyish charms seem to have taken quite the opposite effect on you, judging by all your sneaky attempts to scare me off.”

Riza snorted, tossing her bangs out of the way.

“No really! There was the frog in my bed, mouse in my shoe... not to mention the clothes-stealing and salty tea!”

“You knew those were me?” Riza questioned, looking disappointed.

Roy looked at her pointedly, smirking. “Unless your father decided it was time to play a few pranks on his new student; but somehow I doubt that.”

“Well what are you gonna do now that you now?” The blonde asked, looking at him warily.

“Me? Well first I'm going to get out of this tree and take care of my most-likely-sprained ankle, then I was thinking I could make us some tea.”

“Tea?”

“Unless you prefer coffee of course. But you seemed like more of a tea girl.”

Riza tried and failed to keep the stunned expression from her face. So… he _wasn't_ going to tell her father? Or beat her up to even the score? Not even a “ _You’d better sleep with one eye open”_?

This was new.

Where did Roy Mustang say he was from?

“Tea… sounds nice.”

“Wonderful. Now uh- not to be a bother or anything, but could you possibly help me get back down to solid ground? Seeing as you are the tree-climbing expert and everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
